1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor for spreading a particulate product into a fluid bed.
2. Description of Prior Art
A particulate product to be treated in a fluid bed of the back mixed type should preferably be fed to the fluid bed so that the product particles are distributed over a large bed area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,040 discloses a fluid bed dryer in which the particulate product fed to a fluid bed of the back mixed type is distributed over a large area by means of a centrifugal spreading rotor mounted for rotation about a vertical axis. It is also known to feed particulate solid fuel into a fluid bed combustor by means of an overbed spreader comprising a rotor mounted at the refractory wall of the combustion chamber and rotating about a horizontal axis.
For such spreading rotors for feeding a particulate product into a fluid bed and for several other applications it is a goal to obtain a substantially even distribution of the product particles, which may be differently sized, over a large area. However, this goal cannot be reached by means of any of the known spreading rotors.